Terms of Enrampagement It's a working title!
by LittleBoyography
Summary: Korra fights to maintain her composure in the face of insurmountable odds, but will her downfall bring about greater strength than she could have imagined? Amon/Korra Amorra
1. Chapter 1

First part of my story...I will slowly plunk away at this. I'm doing this more as a way to get me back into writing, so if nothing comes of this specific storyline, that isn't to say I won't finish it later, or revamp it as I regain my ability to write competently...

(Also, I know as soon as I post this, I'll find a GAZILLION things wrong with it. -_-)

DISCLAIMER: I don't condone the things I write about in my fanfiction irl unless the people involved are consenting adults and that's what gets their rocks off.

Far be it from me to judge people's sexual interests.

I HAVE SPOKEN.

...

When she felt the bones of her hand crack under the force of his grip, she knew she had overstepped the boundaries of her abilities.

Korra's punch had landed right in the centre of her opponent's palm, allowing him to simply close his fingers, snaking around her fist with sickening speed. Her cry wasn't enough to mask the shattering noise that stung the air, and Amon felt his lips curl in self satisfaction.

He threw Korra's full weight to the solid ground by her broken, still clenched fist. The dust rose dramatically from the impact, bathing the pair in thick, granular smoke, which caused Korra to cough horribly.

"So, you broke my hand. What...?" She wheezed, using her able arm to push her to her knees, then to perch low on the balls of her feet, trying not to nurse her injury too noticeably. "Realize your chi blocking does shit all?"

She saw the red spot appear before the rest of him, and she quickly jumped out of the way of his strike, putting undue pressure on her broken appendage as she went. If her movements were silent, the gasp of pain certainly wasn't, and Amon was back on track within moments, lurching through the settling dust to land on her side resting form. He could see the pain in her eyes, the pain that sparked infinite rage, rage that would kill a man without question...A rage that required a more able, equipped and talented body, Amon mused to himself, using his hands to press the Avatar's shoulders into the ground, putting her flat on her back.

So submissive.

Amon chuckled low in his throat, though Korra couldn't hear him. Through the heaviness of her breathing, and the thundering of her pulse in her ears, all she could hear was her determined, fearful, childlike words of comfort, mantras rolled over in her head.

_I will kill him, let the blood flow over my fingers..._

_I don't wanna lose my bending, KILL ME FIRST._

_I wanna go home._

Korra balled her good fist and snapped it open, hot embers erupting angrily from her palm, and with a strangled cry, she slammed the entirety into Amon's chest, causing his back to bow outwards from the impact, his hands no longer putting pressure on her shoulders. The momentary shock allowed Korra to bring both of her feet up and kick Amon the rest of the way off her, her breaths heaving with the effort.

"Hurts...Don't it?" She chuckled lowly, her adrenaline working as an excellent pain suppressant.

"Let me ask you, Avatar."

The words came like a whisper, a rustle in the air, moving right past her ear, and reality settled on her heavily, and before she could react, she knew what was coming.

And the world was black.


	2. Chapter 2

MOAR. Probably gonna be rated M….Yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I don't condone the things I write about in my fanfiction irl unless the people involved are consenting adults and that's what gets their rocks off.

Far be it from me to judge people's sexual interests.

I HAVE SPOKEN.

...

Korra knew she hurt before she even realized she was awake. As her surroundings grew into slits of light, her fighting instinct went into overdrive and, without a thought, she jerked to her side to attack the voice that breezed past her ears what seemed like moments prior.

It cut, and she bled. She screamed in her animalistic frustration and agony, her hazy gaze landing on what seemed to be a dislocated shoulder wrenched back by shackles that encased her wrists... But they weren't just shackles. The insides were coated in spikes that dug into her skin the moment she struggled, causing thick, red blood to soak into her gauntlets.

"NO."

The sound was desperate, terrified, and small, despite echoing up the walls of her enclosure. She quickly checked her other arm and found it was in a similar situation. Her chest rose and fell as panic set over her, and she mustered everything she had...To make a small flame appear in her hand.

She could have cried in relief. Her body lost what gusto it had gained from her awakening and she slumped exhaustedly, finding the metal floor closer than she expected

Korra had been immobilized in a kneeling position, and the cool surface below provided relief to her burning brow, glistening with the sweat of struggle and terror.

"Tch, maybe he wants me to meditate..." Korra murmured against the floor, wishing she didn't find as much comedy in that statement as she did; laughing would ache far too much right now.

"I very much doubt the effectiveness of that."

Korra's eyes snapped upward and quickly squinted, the sudden brightness coming through the opening in the cell burning her retinas, sending large colourful obstructions to dance across her field of vision. She moved her head to the side, glancing side long at the door, not allowing the gradually forming figure to leave her sights, no matter how much it stung.

Amon approached slowly; not the hesitation of approaching a rabid animal, but with the with the ease of gloating, relishing one's accomplishments with healthy amounts of superiority. Korra watched his boots with avid interest, and she wished with everything she had that she could sit up and look him right in the eye, show him she doesn't afraid. But between her dislocated shoulder, broken and bleeding hand, and last efforts of fire bending, she had nothing left in her to provide a confident opposition to her captor.

But Amon helped with that. His feet stopped in front of her pliant form, a hand reaching out, and sliding through the top of her hair, fingers locking and digging in just under her ponytail. With sudden fore, he wrenched her head up to meet him square in the face, and he surveyed her visage, watching every twitch, every breath for a satisfactory reaction.

It was as if his eyes sucked all the oxygen from the room, and Korra's lungs felt light and starved, robbed of the ability to even gasp in her shock. She felt frozen, and for the first time in her life, she felt helpless too.

_Not beaten._

_Not beaten. _She repeated to herself.

Keeping a firm hand in her hair, lest her chin droop to her chest, his other hand slid lazily over her cheek, his manner speaking volumes of his impassivity. Amon could be as slow as he liked, with the cell door slamming shut with a heavy clang behind him, no one would disturb them now.

"You're shaking, Avatar." Amon's nimble fingers felt the slight tremors ripple across her frame, rattling the chains that bound her, but she stiffened considerably once her fear had been found out.

However, she offered nothing in explanation but a cool stare.


	3. Chapter 3

Moar rated M goodness.

DISCLAIMER: I don't condone the things I write about in my fanfiction irl unless the people involved are consenting adults and that's what gets their rocks off.

Far be it from me to judge people's sexual interests.

I HAVE SPOKEN.

...

A stare that was met back with the same amount of intensity, though of a different kind. Where Korra's eyes seared Amon's materially placid expression with seething hatred, the Equalist leader studied the other's face, watching his fingers leave the finest of goosebumps that rose from the mocha complexion.

His touch rested against her pulse and he felt the bender's heart pound and beat and thrust the disdain through Korra's body, and he took note to never forget who he was dealing with; she would rip out his throat given a moment's hesitation or weakness. He lingered against the major vein and contemplated his next move, pushing the pair into a silence that weighed heavily on Korra, causing her focus to lose its steady discrimination, choosing instead to dart nervously off to the side at various intervals.

"Do you know where you are?" Amon's voice was quiet, but no less commanding, but almost...Curious.

Korra tried not to swallow, though wanting so much to moisten her dry, unused throat. Her voice came in a harsh, cracked tone, her lips barely moving to form her word.

"No."

Amon's thumb grazed the front of her neck, gently rubbing the ridges of her trachea, and Korra's breath hitched noticeably.

" Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

The digit never stopped moving, putting the gentlest of force on her wind pipe, causing Korra to gulp unnecessarily. It was as if he was prepping her for the inevitable slash to her throat, thoughtfully anticipating her agonizingly protracted slog into the afterlife that he would be sure to drag out as long as he was able.

Korra's lower lip wavered slightly and she coughed to mask the tremor. "No." She breathed, her voice pushing through the air in a rush.

Amon stared at her for a moment, watching her imagination concoct the most tortuous and horrible ends to her life that she could muster, which he knew served to be more frightening and debilitating than any descriptive monologue that would fall from his lips.

"Good." And he rose, letting her body go with a swift moment, her dead weight hitting the floor with a loud thump, the metal panels ringing softly up the walls and beyond.

"Tell me Avatar...You and Chief Bei Fong still aren't on good terms, are you?" He asked, standing in the blinding light of the opened cell door, a guard's hand on the handle from the other side. So, he had support, patrolmen, guards...Korra's hope for escape started to falter...

Until she realized the implications of his words and looked around. Metal. All of it. It hadn't occurred to her that her abilities would be null and void in an environment such as this cell. She was completely, utterly trapped here.

Amon delighted in her falling expression, knowing full well she had realized the full extent and severity of her predicament. "Pity." He mused aloud, turning in a flourish and exiting the enclosure, sucking all light, and with the exception of the deafening bang of the door, all sound with him.

She was alone. So completely and utterly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what direction I was going to go in with this fanfiction, but I'm making a choice and I'm really pleased with the result.

DISCLAIMER: I don't condone the things I write about in my fanfiction irl unless the people involved are consenting adults and that's what gets their rocks off.

Far be it from me to judge people's sexual interests.

I HAVE SPOKEN.

...

It was as if her screams reminded her of her humanity, and that the silence that surrounded Korra wasn't eating her ability to make noise. Her hand and shoulder had been attended to, what seemed like days prior, by silent, quietly diligent medics. They set the bones, and popped her arm back into its socket, the latter of which elicited a scream from the young Avatar, and quickly retreated. Any eye contact established had been purely by accident, and Korra found herself once again bathed in a dark and soundless expanse.

The sound of Amon entering the cell took a long time to register in Korra's brain; it had grown so accustomed to the silence that it made up sounds for company: the skittering of imaginary bugs, the white noise of wind, the voices of her predecessors...

Her chin was tilted up with a cupped hand and refreshing, abundant water poured over the lower half of her face, forcing Korra lips to extend and her tongue to protrude, catching all of the precious liquid that she could. She moaned in delight at the feeling of her unyielding thirst finally being quashed and she swallowed eagerly, leaning into the touch without thinking about who it could be. Her body slowly made contact with Amon's front and she hesitantly swayed side to side against his hard, flat chest piece.

Amon found himself gently smoothing the Avatar's disheveled hair, loops pulled out in all places from neglect, watching her drink greedily from his canteen. He wondered, even if she still had the ability to bend at this juncture, considering the chi blockers that periodically visited the girl in the night, would she have even thought of using the water to her advantage at this point? Amon wondered, casually watching Korra as she sucked the water into her waiting mouth.

Slowly her eyes began to focus and the pallid whiteness of Amon's mask against the dimly lit room came into terrifying relief.

Korra pulled back as far as she could, hissing slightly at the pull and pierce of her painful imprisonment, and growled angrily at the Equalist leader. It had always been others, others who came and quenched her thirst, why him? Why now?

"Get the fuck away from me." Korra spat the words at Amon, brows pursed together in unbridled rage. But there was something else too, Amon noted to himself, narrowing his eyes on her expression. He watched her for a long time, always allowing the silence to grant him access to her true feelings; she never could keep up any facade for long. Suddenly, the shame glowed brightly in those glacier blue eyes and Amon's chuckle of victory came out as a huffy scoff.

She was embarrassed. Embarrassed she had pushed her lithe, athletic body against his coat without even a second's scrutiny. So, when she was under the impression that he had been one of his men, had she not minded acting like a wonton slut in front of them? Amon mused, moving to a standing position to tower over the snarling Water Tribe girl. No wonder his men had all been eager to assist him in the Avatar's keepings. What did it matter with a nobody? Korra could deny it and no one would fault her, I mean, why would the _Avatar_ do something so depraved?

Why indeed, why indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

I got bored, so I worked on it.

...

"You're not thirsty, Avatar?" Amon asked, idly playing with the lid to the canteen, cocking his head to the side, watching her, studying her.

Korra didn't have a response ready, reeling and racing on her tongue like she always did. This time, she faltered, and the burning panic of finding a feasible excuse licked the back of her neck. "No."

She knew this wouldn't suffice.

Amon retrieved a chair from the far side of the room, as if it had been there the entire time, and positioned it a hair's width outside the Avatar's reach, taking care to position himself languidly in it afterward.

"I don't believe you." He said simply.

"Believe what you will, you maniac."

"Then I shall elaborate, and please Avatar, don't hesitate to correct me." Amon sat up straight. "I think you have been having a better time in these quarters than I had previously realized."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Korra snapped, staring Amon down with a determined, narrowed gaze, a cocked scowl, framing her incisors on one side; anger hopefully hiding the dead weight of apprehension settling in her stomach. What she would give to set his mask afire and rip the smirk she knew he was hiding right off his face.

"I think that you have been using my men to your advantage, my dear. Utilizing them for your own devices." He paused to let his musings settle over the horrified young Avatar before he continued. "Now, what puzzles me if your motive. You're quite the high standing member in this mockery of a society, and with such a tenuous hold on the populous, why would you risk your standing for them?"

Korra couldn't hide the rush of crimson that painted her cheeks even if she knew how to bloodbend, and she stammered ridiculously in her retort. "Th-That's absolutely...That's ...YOU'RE INSANE."

"Something must be setting you off." Amon stroked his chin in an obvious show of theatrics; his cockiness was pissing her off to no end. The masked man appraised her with narrowed eyes before coming to a quite laughable conclusion, leaning forward to grab her chin in order to share.

"Does it ...arouse you to be this helpless?"

His slow, anchored tone made a hot spike through Korra's body and she instinctively pressed her thighs together to shield herself from the intensity of the feeling. _Oh Spirits.._

Korra turned her head to bite on Amon's outstretched hand, her face on fire with embarrassment, her stomach quaking and turning with fear. There was no way that was true. She was the Avatar, a force to be reckoned with, strong, powerful, not a pawn, a weakling...

He pulled back, the carved smirk taunting her with the knowledge he gleaned. "Very interesting. You have given me much to think about, young Avatar." Amon rose, picking up and dropping the chair back into its tiny, dark corner.

"Perhaps you have as well." And the door was shut, causing Korra to flinch, which disgusted herself.

"He's just fucking with you Korra..." She murmured to herself in the dark, her head once again finding the cool relief of the metal floor pleasing her senses. "You're not that kind of person...You're not..."


End file.
